


Freely Given

by Moiraine



Series: Stories From the Meme [5]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blindfolds, Greek Mythology Fusion, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sacrifice, little!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the shrine to Thor is desecrated, Thor must be appeased in order to prevent his wrath from being taken out on the entire village. A sacrifice must be made.</p><p>Steve, never able to help his people before, finally sees a way that his life can be of some use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=29561728#t29561728), which is my own prompt. Just one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me.
> 
> This is a take on the Eros and Psyche myth, with characters from the Thor and Captain America movies cast into the roles. There _may_ be other cameos later.

Steve eyed the sky nervously as he hurried to the center of the village. Heavy, dark clouds stretched from horizon to horizon, and he flinched slightly when another ominous rumble of thunder rolled through the air. It had been that way since last night when a group of young men had gotten drunk and desecrated Thor’s shrine. Now Lord Phillips had called everyone to gather so could announce how amends were to be made.

At any other time, the sight of the young men looking ashamed and scared, along with the tongue lashing they’d been given, would have pleased Steve. Gilmore and his cronies went out of their way to make Steve’s life miserable, pushing and tripping him, mocking his weak body, and outright beating him when he tried to stand up to them. But now he was just angry, and more than a little afraid. Their actions would affect more than just themselves, and innocent people would suffer for their mistakes. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t _fair_. The matter was out of his hands, though. Lord Phillips was in charge of it, and Steve had to settle for glaring at the offenders as he took his place.

The center of the village filled quickly, people hurrying and clustering together in tight knots as they waited to see what would happen. Silence fell over the crowd as Lord Phillips stepped onto the raised platform up front. A hush swept through the crowd and Phillips raised his hands to silence the last few whispers.

Phillips was a solid man, both in body and mind. He still carried the heavy muscle of his youth, and his back and shoulders were straight and proud, though his face was lined and craggy. He always listened to his people and his judgments were fair. And he appreciated Steve’s desire to fight, even if he did think Steve was too weak to be of any use. Steve didn’t mind much because he know Phillips only had the best interest of the village at heart. And that was why he was so nervous about Phillips’s heavy and troubled expression.  
  
“My people,” Phillips began, “by now we all know about the grave and serious crime committed last night. While the guilty will be punished, restitution must also be made. I’ve consulted with our priestess, Jane, on what needs to be done.” He turned and bowed to Jane, the priestess of Thor who stood off to the side.  
  
She stepped forward, the crimson silk of her robes flowing around her. Jane was a beautiful woman, tiny and delicate. All the men of the village wanted her, but she was sworn to Thor and no man was foolish enough to risk angering their god like _that_. Steve knew she was beautiful, but his gaze always strayed toward Peggy--tall and strong, as good a fighter as any of the men. And though he had no chance of being with her--her status as one of Jane’s guards meaning she could not be with anyone who wasn’t a warrior--she was still one of his few friends.  
  
The priestess looked over the crowd for a moment, face solemn, and then began to speak, her voice surprisingly loud and strong for such a small woman. “I have prayed to the gods and consulted the runes. For an offense such as this, there is only one recourse--sacrifice.”  
  
“How many goats will this cost us?” someone joked, but Jane shook her head sadly.  
  
“I’m afraid that won’t be enough this time.”  
  
“A bull?” someone else called out cautiously. Steve couldn’t remember the last time they’d sacrificed something so large. Thor despite being a god of war, was generous and easygoing with his people.  
  
Jane shook her head again. “No,” she replied, her voice wavering. “We must sacrifice one of us.”  
  
Shock rippled through the crowd, babbling filling the air. Raising her voice to be heard over the tumult, Jane called, “Lord Phillips and I will consult, but a decision must be made by sundown!”  
  
And, suddenly, Steve knew what he had to do. His body was weak; no matter how much he wanted it or wished otherwise, he would never be a warrior. As it was, he depended on his friends and a few other kind people just to survive. If he volunteered, he could save the village and relieve them of a burden at the same time. Muttering apologies, Steve shoved his way through the crowd, stumbling past the first row of villagers to stop in front of Phillips.  
  
“I’ll do it,” he announced into the sudden silence. “I’ll be the sacrifice.”  
  
The silence persisted a moment longer before a “No!” burst through the air. Bucky raced over and grabbed Steve’s arm. “No, you’re not going.”  
  
“Steve,” Phillips said lowly, “you don’t have to do this. Go back to your place.”  
  
“And I’m not letting you do this!” Bucky snarled, shaking Steve.  
  
Keeping his gaze on Phillips, Steve yanked his arm out of his best friend’s grasp. He pulled himself up as straight and tall as he could, and lifted his chin. “With all due respect, sir, I want to do this.”  
  
“No, I’ll do it!” Bucky protested.  
  
“No!” Steve said, just as vehemently. “Don’t be stupid. The village needs you; it doesn’t need me. I can do this. Let me do this.” He reached out and gripped Bucky’s arm. “I won’t let innocent people suffer, not when I can do something.”  
  
Before Bucky could object again, an ugly laugh split the air. They all turned to see Gilmore looking at them incredulously. “ _Him_? Really? You think _that_ will appease Thor?” he sneered.  
  
“I would shut my mouth if I were you,” Phillips grated. “If I didn’t think the sight of you would offend Thor even more, you would be the one going.” Gilmore paled and wisely shut up.  
  
Phillips laid a heavy hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
Steve met his gaze. “Yes, sir, I do.”  
  
Phillips sighed and looked at Jane, who nodded gravely. “A sacrifice given freely and for a just cause if the highest of honors,” she stated quietly.  
  
Sighing again, Phillips let his hand fall away. “So be it, then. We have until sunset. The least we can do is see you off properly.”  
  
Within a few minutes, and with orders snapped out, the crowd dispersed back to their homes to begin preparing for Steve’s funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

_More people,_ Steve thought, watching the revelry around him, _should get to experience their own funerals._ It had taken a few hours, but soon enough, preparations had been completed and the festivities began. Perhaps it was a bit morbid, when Steve would likely be dead before the next morning, but that’s how death was handled in their village. When a person died, their life was celebrated. Grief and mourning were saved for family and friends to do in the privacy of their own homes. Steve couldn’t bring himself to be upset, not when for the first time in his life people actually seemed to like him. All day, men and women thanked him, and pretty girls kissed him on the mouth. He blushed fiercely each time; aside from Peggy brushing her lips lips across his cheek a few times, he’d never been kissed. He liked it, and tried not to feel bitter that he would never know anything more.

But perhaps even better than that was that as the food was cooked, Steve got the first and finest portion of everything--moist, tender meat dripping with juices, vegetables roasted and seasoned to perfection, thick, heart slabs of bread slathered with creamy butter, and light, flaky pastries rich with honey and nuts. Steve had never eaten so much nor so well, not even when his mother had yet lived. He’d survived on scraps for long that he’d almost forgotten what real food tasted like. Every bite was delicious, and thought he made an attempt to pace himself in the beginning, he quickly gave up as sheer hunger overwhelmed him.

That Lord Phillips was making the guilty men serve him was an added enjoyment.

The only thing that marred the day--besides his impending death--was Bucky. He stayed right by Steve’s side all day, for which Steve was grateful, but made no attempt to hide how deeply upset he was. He swung between being angry at how stupid Steve was, and being unbelievably proud of how stupidly noble he was. Steve explained as best he could why he _had_ to be the one to do this, why he _wanted_ to do it, and while Bucky would never be at peace with it, eventually he accepted Steve’s decision. Thereafter, he continually tried to get Steve drunk, thought Steve refused more than a mug or two of mead, as excellent as it was. He wouldn’t go to his end out of his wits.

Finally, the sun began to sink in the west, and when it touched the tops of the trees, Jane approached Steve where he sat. She bowed her head apologetically. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, “but it’s time. We must prepare him, and if we wait much longer....”

Steve nodded and rose, Bucky following a heartbeat later. Jane held up her hand. “He must come alone. You may accompany us...after, if you wish.”

Muscles worked in Bucky’s cheek as he clenched his jaw, but he jerked his head. “Fine,” he grated.

Jane turned and extended her hand, gesturing toward the small temple she tended and lived in. Steve swallowed hard and started forward, Jane falling into step beside him. They didn’t speak as they walked to the building and Steve found the silence oddly peaceful, not awkward.

Inside the temple, Jane’s few guards waited, standing at attention near the doors. Darcy, Jane’s assistant came forward, her short tunic of red linen riding high on her thighs, clinging to every curve. She smiled at him, warm and wade, and took his hand to lead him into an inner room. The air inside was warm and damp, steam curling up from the sunken tub.

Without a word, Darcy tugged off Steve’s belt, dropping it to the floor and then unpinning Steve’s tunic, setting the cheap brass pins on a low table set against the wall and letting the dun colored linen fall in a pile around his feet. He yelped and covered himself, but she just grinned at him and winked. “Come,” she said, grabbing his arm to pull him into the tub with her.

“Wh-What are you doing?” he stammered as she pushed him down onto a ledge sitting below the water’s surface.

“Getting you all cleaned up. We can’t send you to Thor all filthy.”

“I’m not filthy!” he protested, indignant. He might be small and unattractive, but he wasn’t slovenly. He kept himself as neat as he could; it was one of the few things he had control over. His clothes might be thin and patched, but he took care of them.

Her eyes softened. “I know. I’m sorry. I was only teasing.” From a woven basket set on the floor next to the tub, she plucked a soft cloth and a lumpy ball of scented soap. She ignored his protests and proceeded to scrub him down. She was surprisingly strong and he didn’t fight her for too long, the heavy air of the room threatening to make his lungs spasm. Darcy did allow him to wash his own groin, which he did hurriedly, handing back the cloth knowing that his face was flaming red.

When he was clean, Darcy helped him from the tub, then sat him on a bench while she toweled him dry. Then she grabbed a jar of oil and began working it into every inch of his skin, until this flesh was soft and supple, reflecting the lamp light softly. Jane entered as Darcy was finishing with Steve’s feet, a cloth-covered basket held in her arms. Darcy looked up as Jane set the basket down on the table. “My lady?” Darcy said. “Should we...?” She made a vague sort of gesture, and Jane stared at Steve for a moment, a small frown appearing between her brows.

“Should you what?” Steve asked.

“Prepare you for Thor,” Jane answered.

His brows furrowed in confusion. “Isn’t that was this is?”

“Yes, but...” Jane trailed off, then sighed. She beckoned for Darcy to get up and then shooed the girl outside the room. When they were alone, she sat next to Steve, settling her robes around her. “We were preparing you to be offered to Thor, but we have the option of... _other_ preparations, in case Thor wishes to... _take_ you.”

Steve stared at her for a moment before understanding sank in, and then his jaw dropped. “Take? You mean...to bed? That’s...I...would he really?”

Jane lifted one slim shoulder in a shrug. “I would consider it unlikely, but.... He is a god, he has many appetites. It would not be too surprising if he did. The choice to be prepared is yours, though.”

He gaped at her for a moment longer before shutting his mouth with a click. He had never considered the possibility of being taken to a god’s bed before; after all, why would he?

“If I don’t?” he asked cautiously.

“He wouldn’t hurt you,” she assured him.

“Have you forgotten he’s going to kill me?”

Jane shook her head. “Not like that. He is...gentle.”

“Have you been with him?”

“Only in my sleep.” She gave him a small smile. “He visits sometimes and allows me to commune in a more personal way.”

Steve blushed again. “I think I’d rather not.”

“All right.” She glanced out of the doorway. “It is approaching sundown. We need to go soon. Let’s get you dressed.”

He rose slowly, still covering himself as Jane peeled back the cloth on the basket, removing a brilliant blue tunic, the color of a perfect midsummer sky. She draped it over him, fastening it at the shoulders with gleaming silver pins and tying a white silk cord around his waist. She gave him a moment to admire the clothing, feeling silk falling cool and impossibly soft against his skin for the first time. The trim was a brilliant white, lining all the edges, a subtle, nearly invisible pattern that looked like stars woven into it. Then Jane knelt to slip new sandals onto the feet, tying them carefully around his ankles. Standing back up, she ran her hands through his thick blond hair to straighten it and then stepped back. “You’re ready,” she said.

Steve nodded, feeling trepidation begin to crawl through him for the first time. He wouldn’t go back on his word, but he had hoped he wouldn’t feel fear when the time came. He closed his eyes to steady himself.

A soft hand brushed his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Jane looking at sympathetically. “Do not be afraid, Steve. Thor is not cruel. You will not suffer, I swear it.”

Throat too thick to answer, he just nodded again and squared his shoulders. Jane gave him one last smile and turned to lead him out of the temple.

Jane’s guards were waiting outside, every inch of their armor gleaming. Bucky and Lord Phillips stood just past them, also dressed in their armor, looking resplendent in the waning light of day. Steve swallowed back the lump in his throat that formed when he saw his honor guard, and held his head high as he went to join them.

They formed up around him, Jane leading the small procession. Two guards walked just behind her shoulders, in front of Steve and Bucky, who stood at his left side, and two more stood behind them, with Phillips bringing up the rear.  In silence, they walked to the place where they left offerings, the slight crunch of rocks beneath their sandals the only sound.

The sacrificial spot was on a small cliff, directly on the coast. It was a beautiful place, facing out over the expanse of the water, the sound of waves crashing on the rocks below. The altar itself was actually hidden from view, behind a small, natural rock wall that shielded the spot from prying eyes. In the small open space behind the wall, there was only the pale marble altar, two iron rings sunk into either end where the sacrifices were customarily tied.

One of the guards, Steve couldn't remember her name at the moment, looked apologetic as she removed the chains from a small pack she carried. Steve knew why they had been brought; the village couldn’t risk his resolve failing at the last moment. Wordlessly, he held out his hands. She looped the chain through each ring, and then locked the manacles around his wrist. They realized as she closed them that he was so skinny, he would be able to slip free with a little effort. The guard looked at Jane, unsure.

“It’s fine,” Jane said. “I have faith that Steve will not attempt to flee his duty. She looked at the sun, which hovered just over the horizon, and then at Bucky. “If you wish to say goodbye, do so quickly. We haven’t much time.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate before wrapping Steve in a hug so strong his ribs creaked. Steve returned the gesture as best he could, and pretended not to notice the suspicious dampness in Bucky’s eyes. “They will pay for this,” Bucky grated in his ear.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Steve whispered back.

“Can’t help it. You won’t be there to stop me anymore.”

When Bucky stepped back, Peggy stepped forward. She grasped Steve’s jaw in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. Steve smiled at her widely, pleased that he’d gotten a kiss from her at last.

At last, Jane stepped forward. She held a hand out, palm up, and Peggy drew her dagger, laying it in Jane’s hand. For a moment, Steve felt a flash or trepidation as Jane came closer. But then she crouched, and with quick movements of the knife, cut the bottom of her robes off. He cried out in a wordless protest, but the damage was already done. Jane stood back up, handed the dagger back to Peggy, and then folded the long strip of fabric until it was maybe a handbreadth wide.

“To look upon a god is to be struck blind, mad, or worse. I would not have that happen to you. This will protect your mind and your soul.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you.”

Jane carefully tied the silk around his eyes, knotting it firmly at the back of his head so that it would not slip. It blotted out his vision completely, casting him into darkness. He knew the others could see him stiffen, see his hands clench into fists, hear his breathing become rapid, but he couldn’t help it. No matter how weak he was, he had never felt truly helpless the way he did now. Cool hands cupped his cheeks, and warm, soft lips placed a kiss precisely between his brows.

“Thank you, Steve,” Jane murmured. “You have honor and courage such as I’ve never seen in anyone else. Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten.”

Steve heard the sounds of the others turning and moving away. Within moments, all was quiet, the sound of the waves and the lonely cry of a seabird his only company as he waited for his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Mjolnir leading the way, Thor flew towards the village that had disgraced itself the night before with a definite feeling of anticipation, pulled by his name being offered up in a prayer of supplication and forgiveness. It wasn’t that he wanted his temples and shrines desecrated, but in their desire to make up for their offense, the mortals always left such wonderful presents, surpassing their usual offerings. A village last year had offered up the most delicious oxen, and he wondered what these mortals had left for him today. Maybe some goats. He hadn’t had any good goat in a while. Or perhaps some mead. Human mead had a different quality than godly mead and he enjoyed it, even if the others did laugh at him for it. He drew closer to the appointed place and then slowed his descent as he realized that it wasn’t an animal waiting at the altar, but a person.

His first thought was that they’d left him a maiden and he grinned. Those gifts were always quite welcome. He and the girl could enjoy some sport for a few days before he sent her back. Perhaps he might even father another demigod upon her and give the mortals a new hero to be their champion. His grin widened at the thought, already anticipating the pleasure.

As he drew nearer, though, he could see that it wasn’t a maiden, but a lithe male form. He frowned slightly. He’d occasionally be left a young man before, warriors who were honored by the touch of their god. And he’d always enjoyed them just as much as the maidens--even if there were no demigods as a reminder--the rareness of the treat an added pleasure. Yet...yet the figure waiting for him seemed a bit too small for that. Occasionally, a youth was left for Thor, to serve in his hall. Thor usually sent them to his father’s hall, where Odin’s greater magic could ensure that they served safely and happily. Perhaps that was what the villagers had left?

Thor touched down lightly on the edge of the cliff, and stepped closer to the figure. It wasn’t a child he could see that now. The young man--and it was a man, full grown--was nothing like Thor had been expecting or had ever received before. He was small, thin, fine-boned and delicate. He was not unpleasant to look at; indeed, his features were regular and well proportioned, but there was nothing about him that gave a clue as to why the villagers thought this man would appeal to Thor. Gifts of food or drink, comely maidens, strapping warriors...this man was none of these. Thor repressed a sigh. He would assure the man that all was well and send him back to his home and family. For a day that had dawned with such promise, it had not ended as well as he’d hoped.

He stepped closer, intending to inspect his offering more thoroughly before returning the man to the village, but at the faint sound of his boot scraping against stone, the man unerringly turned his face toward Thor. He could not see Thor, not with the red silk of the blindfold across his eyes, but he tracked his approach anyway, even tipping his head up, as though to look at him, when Thor stood before him.

The man stood as tall as he could, straight and proud. He was also calm, his breathing steady and even. Thor blinked and looked down at the man’s hands. They were held loosely at his sides, not curled into fists, the chains around his wrists slack and still. There was no fear in him, not even a breath of it. He stood before a god, helpless, defenseless, and was utterly composed. Thor could not help but be impressed. Even the most willing of maidens and bravest of warriors trembled when they were in this position, knowing just how vulnerable they were and afraid, even as they believed Thor wouldn’t hurt them.

And yet, this man....

Thor reached out with the hand not holding Mjolnir and gently gripped the man’s chin, determined to truly see into this little mortal’s soul and gauge the true measure of the man.

He let go almost immediately, stunned. The man’s mouth gaped slightly and he took an unsteady breath before composing himself once more. Thor’s intrusion had been brief, but in the few moments he looked inside the man’s heart, he’d seen only goodness, purity, and a bravery he’d witnessed in few other souls, even amongst his fellow gods. Thor was not quite sure what he would do with him yet, but a man such as this was rare enough to deserve special consideration. He would return him to the village, not yet.

“What is your name?” he asked.

The man startled briefly. “S-Steve. I mean, Steven, my lord,” he said quietly after a moment.

“And do you know why you are here, Steven?”

Steven nodded. “I am a sacrifice, to make amends for the sin committed.”

Thor frowned. Sacrifice was a harsh term; he preferred offering, in general. It had a much nicer ring.

“Very well. Allow me a moment to remove your chains and we shall away.”

Steven just nodded and swallowed again. The chains about his wrists broke easily under Thor’s grip, and he was pleased to see that they had left no marks on Steve’s skin.

Carefully, he pulled Steven against his side. “Hold on,” he instructed, and once Steven had a secure hold on his arm, he swung Mjolnir skyward and they rose up, the ground falling away below them. Steven gasped, and his grip tightened. As small as he was, his grip was firm. Thor grinned at this show of bravery. Oh yes, this little mortal intrigued him very much.

They traveled for a while, up and across the sea, to the narrow valley where Thor’s hall was. Below, he could see the shepherd who tended his goats moving the animals further down the valley to graze, but other than that, everything was still and calm. Thor flew to the steps in front of his hall and touched down gently, giving Steven a moment to let go and compose himself. Then he hung Mjolnir from his belt and pushed the heavy doors open, stepping in to make sure everything was in order.

“My lord?” he heard behind him. He turned to see Steven had taken a hesitant step forward, one hand raised before him. Of course, the blindfold. Steven couldn’t remove it, not when there was a chance Steven might see him, so he would need to be guided and left in a safe place, at least until Thor left and he could explore for himself.

“Here,” he said gently, taking Steven’s extended hand, admiring the long fingers and the strength his hand would have if only it were bigger. He led Steven further into the hall, giving furniture and pillars a wide berth so that the mortal wouldn’t trip or bump into anything. Thor took them to his private sanctum, the area of his hall where none could enter without his permission. “Now,” he murmured, letting Steven’s hand drop and considering him again, “what shall I do with you?”

To his surprise, Steven’s hands twitched nervously, the first true sign of unease Thor had seen from him. “My lord?” he asked, voice wavering slightly.

“Yes?”

“Will...will you make it quick?”

Thor tilted his head, curious. “What do you mean?”

Steven licked his lips, and Thor followed the dart of pink avidly. “The priestess, Jane, she said that you would be merciful. That I wouldn’t suffer.” There was a slight questioning note at the end, not a true question, but clearly wanting an answer.

Confused, Thor frowned. “Merciful? Suffer? What are you talking about it?”

Shoulders slumping, Steven sighed. “Please, my lord, I’m not afraid to die, but I would ask that it be quick.”

“Die?” Thor gaped at the man. “Why would you think that you would die?”

Now Steven frowned. “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it? As a sacrifice? My life given to appease you?”

“Who told you that?” Thor growled, growing angry that someone would dare cast such aspersions on his name.

“Jane?” Steven answered hesitantly. “Sh-She said she prayed for what we should do and that’s the answer she received.”

“Who would...?” Thor began and gritted his teeth as he realized what must have happened. “Loki!” he shouted toward the ceiling, and the echo of silvery laughter danced in the air in reply.

A slight thunk recalled his attention back to his guest and he turned to see Steven on his knees, bent forward until his forehead touched the floor. He was pale, his face drained of all color, and he trembled faintly. For all his courage, an enraged god was something to rightfully fear.

Instantly, Thor’s ire faded. Already, Steven had had a cruel trick played on him. He did not need Thor’s anger unjustly turned upon him. Thor reached down and grasped Steven’s arms, urging him to stand. “I am sorry,” he apologized. “I’m afraid my brother has misled your priestess, and in so doing, made you fear for your life. I will not harm you, Steven. I would never harm any of my people. I accept offerings from my people, yes, but never sacrifices.”

Steven’s relief was visible, momentarily sagging so much that Thor had to prevent him from falling. He regained his composure, standing straight again after a few heartbeats. He smiled at Thor, bright and honest. “I had not wanted to believe such a thing, but I wouldn’t presume to know the mind of a god, and I wasn’t willing to risk my people.”

Thor’s heart swelled at the simple honesty and trust. Disgraced or not, Steven’s village deserved a reward for having produced such a man. “And how did you come to be the one waiting for me on the cliff?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Steven flushed and ducked his head. “I volunteered,” he said quietly.

“You thought you were going to you death and you went willingly? A noble deed,” Thor replied approvingly.

Steven shrugged. “I’m not good for much else. Now that I know, I’m sorry you didn’t receive someone worthy of you.”

Thor frowned and stroked the back of his fingers down Steven’s freshly-shaven cheek. “Who has said such things?”

Frowning, Steven shook his head faintly. “I’m weak. I cannot fight, I cannot work at any hard task, I cannot even provide for myself. I’m not worthy to be in your presence, much less make amends for my people.”

Gently, Thor grasped Steven’s chin and tilted his head up. It was true; Steven was weak in body, but the strength of his spirit more than made up for it. And while he was small, he was still attractive, his body well-proportioned and pleasing to the eye. As a youth, he would have been stunning--the only flaw was that he had not grown when he’d become a man.

“I decide who is worthy to be in my presence,” Thor said firmly, “and you are more worthy than almost all mortals. I have seen your soul, and if I had been given a choice, I would have chosen you.”

“Oh.” Steven smiled again. “So what will happen to me now?”

Thor considered Steven carefully. He supposed he could send Steven back to his home, but it was clear that the people of his village hadn’t appreciated him. Or he could find some small, menial task for him to perform, but that seemed beneath him. Or he could keep Steven here and take pleasure in him for a few days. Steven was small, but the thought of him willing and unafraid was appealing.

“Will you stay?” Thor asked, unwilling to keep Steven here if he truly objected to it. “Serve me, and let me show you how worthy you are?”

Steven’s mouth fell open. “You would...? Even as I am?”

“I would, if you agree.”

For a moment, Thor thought Steven was going to refuse and ask to be taken home. Then he smiled, slow and sure. “If you would have me, then I will stay.”

“Good,” Thor answered, and then taking Steven’s hand, led him into his bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not doing a fade to black here, I swear. But I think the porn, at least the first time, would be more interesting from Steve's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve followed where Thor led him, still partly in disbelief that this was actually happening. Thor, his god, was going to bed him. Even though Jane had intimated that it might happen, he had never truly expected it to. He was nervous and unsure and afraid and...excited. He couldn’t deny that; who wouldn’t be excited by the prospect of being loved by a god? But more than anything else, he felt honored. Thor didn’t have to do this; he had chosen to.

Since he was still blindfolded, he had to rely on Thor to guide him, something the god did effortlessly, Steve’s hand clasped securely within his. Steve already knew that the god was big--he had felt it when Thor carried him here, heard from Thor’s voice came from high above him, and could feel how even Thor’s hand swallowed his. It would be so easy for Thor to hurt him, to break him, and he felt a frisson of fear run down his spine.

They paused briefly, and Steve heard a door swing open near soundlessly before Thor tugged him inside. They walked several paces into the room before Thor stopped again, letting Steve’s hand fall. Steve strained his ears, trying to hear what was going on. He heard the thunk of something heavy being placed on the floor, followed by a heavy rustling--his cape?--and then the softer chinking sounds of armor being unbuckled and set down. Two more quiet thumps--his boots, perhaps?--followed before Steve could sense Thor standing in front of him once more. He tried to surreptitiously wipe his suddenly damp palms on his tunic.

Thor chuckled; he must have noticed the gesture. “Nervous?” he asked, and Steve could only nod. “Do not be,” Thor said gently, a single finger brushing a lock of hair off of Steve’s forehead. The finger traced down Steve’s face, until it came to rest, curled, beneath Steve’s chin. Thor tilted Steve’s head up, and a second later, warm lips brushed against his own, the scratch of a beard tickling his skin.

Steve stood, frozen, unsure of what to do. When Thor’s tongue licked and prodded at his lips, he gasped, allowing Thor to lick delicately inside. Already, this was beyond any of Steve’s experiences. He didn’t know what to do, so he simply stood still. After a moment, Thor pulled back. “Are you all right?” he asked quietly.

“Y-Yes,” Steve replied, after swallowing a few times to moisten his dry throat.

“Then why so still?”

“Because I...I....” Steve let out a shuddering breath and ducked his head. “I don’t know what to do,” he confessed, feeling his face and neck flush hot with shame.

There was a long pause before Thor spoke. “You are untouched?”

His skin still burning, Steve nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh, little one,” Thor murmured, low and husky. His hands cupped Steve’s face, cradling the back of his skull, and tilted his face back up. Steve could feel Thor’s breath ghosting across his mouth, a scant inch from his own. “I will show you such pleasure you’ve never even dreamed.”

Thor kissed him again, slower, and hesitantly Steve mimicked him. It was a little odd, the sensation of Thor’s tongue sliding in to lick against his own, but he couldn’t deny the pleasure in being so close to someone, to being cradled and touched in ways he never had been. Warmth began to pool in his chest and belly, and he felt flushed in an entirely different way from his earlier embarrassment. He could just barely feel Thor’s body brushing against his, and his cock began to harden at the thought of what was to come.

When Thor finally drew back, Steve tried to instinctively follow him, sightlessly chasing what had felt so good. Thor chuckled softly, but there was no malice in the sound, just warmth and affection. “Patience,” he murmured. His hands left Steve’s face, but quickly settled at his waist. With a few simple movements, he tugged Steve’s belt free. A couple more tugs at the pins at his shoulders and Steve’s tunic fell to his feet, leaving him bare before his god save for the blindfold.

There was only silence for long moments. Steve couldn’t see Thor, didn’t know what the god was thinking, but he knew what he looked like, knew how scrawny he was. He began to fidget, afraid that Thor was disappointed more than Steve knew he would be, wondered if Thor would just cast him out.

The sudden sensation of fingers skimming over his ribs made him jump and--embarrassingly--yelp in surprise.  Thor laughed softly again. “I’m sorry. I should have warned you. Here.” A hand on his arm guided him gently to the side, until his leg bumped into something. A bed, he realized, noting the softness of the material.

Thor helped him up, the bed higher and wider than any he had seen before. The blankets were impossibly soft, luxuriant against his bare skin, and the pillows behind his back still firm enough to support him, even as they cradled his body. Thor kissed him again once he was settled and Steve hesitantly rested his hands on Thor’s arms. They were firm and Steve shivered at the quiet strength they held. He didn’t know what else to do, but Thor didn’t seem to mind.

With a last soft lick, Thor moved his mouth from Steve’s, trailing down his neck to his chest. Steve gasped when Thor’s lips closed over one nipple, nibbling gently, and cried out when he moved over to give the same attention to the other one. He gripped Thor’s arms tighter, trying to remain still and failing.

“You may touch me,” Thor rumbled, nipping at Steve’s ribs. “I would prefer it if you did.”

Steve moved his hands up Thor’s arms to tentatively touch his face. Thor’s beard was surprisingly soft against his hand, the jaw beneath it square. He moved further up, threading his hands into Thor’s hair, marveling at the silky texture of the long strands. The god wasn’t resting his weight on Steve, but he could feel the other just over him, the length and breadth of his body all the more impressive for not being able to see it. “I wish I could see you,” he said wistfully.

Thor paused. “That would not end well for you,” he replied gravely.

“I know, but it seems unfair that I cannot when your own view is so poor.”

“You do yourself an injustice,” Thor chided and ran his fingers down where Steve’s thigh met his hip. “If you could see what I see, you would not say such.”

Steve uttered a needy sound, his hips twitching. He’d grown fully hard while Thor explored him, the feel of another’s hands on him thrilling. He never wanted it to end, but at the same time he wanted more, was desperate for for it, his cock aching with need. “How can you say that?” he gasped, hands tightening in Thor’s hair involuntarily. “I don’t understand how you can find me attractive.”

“Because, my little mortal,” Thor said, finally-- _finally_ \--running one finger along Steve’s cock from root to tip, “you cannot see what I see. “I see all of you, not just your body, but your soul as well. And you are beautiful.”

Steve still didn’t truly understand--such a thing was beyond him--but he didn’t care anymore. He whimpered when Thor touched him again, a repeat of that same teasing stroke and it wasn’t enough. “Please,” he begged. “Gods, please.”

“You would call out to others in my bed?” Thor teased.

“No! No, never, but please! I need....”

“What do you need? Show me.”

Steve gaped. “You want me to...?”

“Yes. Touch yourself for me, Steve.”

Blushing again, Steve carefully removed his right hand from Thor’s hair and slid it down his belly. Gingerly, he wrapped it around his cock, taking a moment to breathe and calm himself so that he didn’t come right then. Then he began to stroke himself, slow and tight. Because his breathing sometimes grew labored when he touched himself, he was always careful to go slow, to give himself time to adjust to the sensations. Here, especially, he didn’t want to have an fit.

He was horribly self-conscious as he stroked, wondering what Thor thought of him. The bed moved as Thor shifted his weight, and Steve’s hand slowed, fearing that Thor was leaving. “Don’t stop,” Thor commanded, moving back to Steve’s side. Something wet and slippery trickled over his hand, running down his groin. Oil, he realized dimly, clearly to ease the way now and for Thor later.He swallowed nervously, wondering exactly what was going to happen.

When he was closed, Thor’s hand closed around his and stopped him. Steve cried out in frustration, head thumping back against the pillows. Thor made soothing sounds and carefully turned Steve over onto his belly. Turning his head to the side so he could breathe, Steve waited, his anticipation and anxiety growing in equal measures.

There was a slick, sliding sound behind him--Thor stroking his own cock--and then Thor’s oil slicked hand touched Steve. Not between his buttocks, but between his thighs, coating his balls and the the soft skin of his inner thighs thoroughly. “WHat are-?” he started to ask, but Thor interrupted.

“Another night,” he said firmly, “I will take you properly. But it has been a long day for you, and this will be easier.” Then Thor moved closer and Steve felt his cock slide between his thighs. “Press your legs together for me,” Thor said and Steve complied. “Tighter,” Thor added after a moment, and Steve pressed them together as hard as he could, awed by the feel of Thor’s cock trapped between his legs, pressing up beneath his cock and balls. The god felt huge, hot and hard. The thought of having to take that inside his body was intimidating, and Steve was suddenly grateful that this was all Thor wanted tonight.

Thor began to thrust gently, moving no more than a few inches and Steve gasped, the friction making his entire body tense and shiver. It felt good, so good, better than he could have imagined, and the pleasure only grew when Thor wrapped a hand around their cocks. The tightness, the slide of hard flesh against his own, the feel of Thor moving against him as he thrust between Steve’s thighs was too much. Steve he wouldn’t last, couldn’t last, though he fought not to come for as long as he could, panting and writhing and moaning.

“P-Please, my lord,” he gasped. “I can’t. I can’t-!”

“Thor,” Thor growled, twisting his hand and bit and swiping the roughened pad of his thumb over the head Steve’s cock. “Call me Thor.”

“Thor!” Steve nearly sobbed. “Please! Please, Thor!”

“Come for me, my little mortal,” Thor commanded, and Steve did, spilling over his god’s hand with an inarticulate cry. His ecstasy washed over him and took all of his control with it. He went limp and pliant, not resisting when Thor pulled him closer to him. It was a little too hard, and there would be bruises in the morning, but Steve didn’t care. All he was aware of was Thor thrusting harder and going still, spilling between Steve’s thighs, his name-- _his name_ \--on Thor’s lips.

He was aware, dimly, of Thor setting him down a few moments later, arranging him carefully on the bed, and dry cloth wiping away the seed on his body. Steve struggled to stay awake, but this always left him wrung out and exhausted. He felt a blanket being tugged around him, and then the solid weight of Thor settling next to him. Without thinking about it, he curled toward Thor and sighed when a heavy arm settled across his back. He had another moment to think about how nice it was before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My cat escaped Monday night without anyone noticing, and I spent a couple of days distraught before she found her way home. Thankfully, she's safe and you can have more Steve/Thor.

Thor awoke slowly, feeling sated and languid. Before his eyes even opened, his mouth curved upward in a smile as he remembered why. He turned his head to the side, where he could feel Steven next to him, and blinked his eyes open. His little mortal looked even more fair in the rosy light of dawn, his skin pale and his hair gilded. He was still too thin, Thor noted, drawing one finger down his cheek and tracing the line of his jaw, but time in Thor’s hall would fix that.

Steven turned his head, following Thor’s touch, lips parting delectably, though he didn’t rouse. Thor touched the blindfold still tied around his head and wondered what color Steven’s eyes were, what they looked like when he laughed or when he was in the throes of passion. Like with all of Thor’s mortal lovers, it was something he would never know, lest the sight of him destroy them utterly. Still, he would not let that one small detriment affect his time with Steven.

Propping himself up on one arm, he waited, watching as Steven slowly woke up. He saw the brief moment of confusion that twisted across his face, but made no move to startle him. Not until Steven reached up for the blindfold bound across his eyes. Only then did Thor reach out and gently grasp Steven’s wrist. “You must not,” he admonished.

Thor saw the surprise, followed by the relief that flowed across Steven’s face, and then the faint blush that suffused his cheeks. He also saw the small smile that tugged at the corners of Steven’s mouth before Steven turned his head down into the pillows. Thor saw, and chuckled, delighted at the shyness and the open honesty of Steven’s face. He carefully took Steven in his arms and pulled him over so that Steven was half laying across his chest. Thor coaxed Steven’s head up, then kissed at the corners of Steven’s mouth until Steven returned the kiss properly. Then Thor permitted him to settle back onto his chest.

His little mortal was so responsive, so willing and eager to please. Thor felt a surge of possessiveness that Steven had been untouched, that Thor had been his first, and that there were still so many firsts ahead of them.

They stayed like that for a long while, the sun rising and lightening the sky. Eventually, though, Steven shifted, restless. “I need...” he began, but trailed off, blushing furiously. Ah, yes, Thor had almost forgotten. Gods and mortals alike had needs, but for mortals, attending to them was much more vital.

“My apologies. Here.” He helped Steven up and guided him across the floor to his bathing chamber. “You may remove the blindfold inside, but do not forget to replace it when you are done.” Steven nodded and scurried inside, shutting the door behind him carefully.

Thor waited patiently until the door opened and Steven, blindfold securely in place, shuffled back out. He was about to suggest that they break their fast, but Steven’s stomach beat him to it, rumbling loudly. Steven’s blush, which had faded, returned in full force and he stammered out apologies. Thor brushed them aside. “Do not apologize. You must eat to live, as do we all.” Steven nodded, but the blush did not abate.

“Come, we will dine and sate your hunger.”

“But...how will I eat if I can’t see?” Steven asked.

Thor was about to reply that he would feed Steven, but he stopped, considering the man carefully. His little mortal was proud, and would likely resent being fed. He wasn’t experienced enough yet to see the appeal of being fed by a lover, and would instead see it as being treated like a child, too weak to do it for himself. The solution was simple, if slightly vexing. In time, when Steven was more comfortable, they would spend their mornings together.

“You will be able to see,” Thor promised, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. “Every morning, after the sun has risen, I shall depart and you may removed the blindfold. My home will be yours to explore and to use as you see fit. The hall is enchanted; simply ask for what you desire and it shall be provided for you. ”

“I won’t drive you from your home,” Steven insisted stubbornly.

“You won’t,” Thor assured him. “I have duties to attend to that keep me busy for much of the day. It is no hardship. But you must remember one thing. Come sunset, you must replace the blindfold, so that I may enter without fear of doing you harm. Can you do that?”

Steven nodded. “I can.”

“Good.” Thor smiled, though Steven could not see it. “Wait until you hear the front doors close, and then you may remove the blindfold.”

Thor gathered the clothes that had been cleaned and set out by the hall’s magic, and used his own power to alter it so that clothes and blindfolds would be set out for Steven each morning. Then he tugged his garments on, gave Steven one last kiss, and departed.

~*~

Steve heard the heavy doors at the front of the hall boom shut, but waited for a while longer before he dared do anything. After slowly counting to one hundred in his head, he slipped the blindfold off and cautiously opened his eyes, blinking them open wider when he saw that he truly was alone. For the first time he was able to see more of Thor’s hall than just the brief glimpse of his bathing chamber.

The bedchamber was huge, bigger than most homes in his village, and he wondered just how large the rest of the hall was. The furniture was made to fit the room, large, solid, and heavy. It was probably perfectly fitted to Thor, but Steve knew that he would look like a child sitting in the chairs. He glanced toward the bed, blushing hotly at both the size and the rumpled sheets and blankets covering it. He couldn’t help the little shiver that raced down his spine when he thought about spending more nights there.

There would be more time to contemplate that later, though. He turned back toward the bathing chamber, wanting to wash away the oil and seed that still clung to his skin. The stone floor was cool and slightly rough against his bare feet and he shivered again, but for a different reason. At first he thought merely to wash himself with a cloth, the way he was used to doing at home, but at the sight of the deep sunken tub in the corner, the idea of an actual bath was too good to pass up. He padded over to the tub and peered in, smiling at the ledge against one side. He looked for a way to fill the tub, but saw only a spout and no way to make it work.

He frowned for a moment. What had Thor said? _“The hall is enchanted; simply ask for what you desire and it shall be provided for you.”_ He stared at the tub. Was it really that simple? Well, it couldn’t hurt to try. He fitted the stopper into the drain at the bottom and then stepped back. Hesitantly, and more than a little self-conscious, he said, “I-I’d like a bath.”

Instantly, steaming water began to flow from the spout. Startled, Steve jumped back, and then grinned. If everything was that easy, then he was going to enjoy his stay in Thor’s hall very much.

The tub filled quickly, stopping on its own once it was about three-quarters full. Steve tested the water, and once he found that it was hot but not scalding, quickly clambered in, sinking down onto the ledge with a grateful sigh. He soaked for long minutes, immersing himself under the water several times before finally searching for something to wash with. Small flasks of scented oil and cakes of soap were lined up along the wall. He smelled each one, sniffing carefully, before finally settling on a ball of soap with a rich, sharp scent that tickled his nose. He dunked it in the water and worked up a right lather between his hands, scrubbing every inch of his skin and finally his hair.

He soaked for a while longer after he was clean, noting that the water didn’t seem to have cooled. Finally, when his fingers were wrinkled and he was feeling more than a bit hungry. He stepped out of the tub, pulling on the chain for the stopper. Realizing that he should have found something to dry himself with before he got into the tub, he finally located a cabinet filled with large, soft towels. He wrapped one around his shivering body and began drying himself off briskly. Once he was mostly dry, he folded the towel and set it on the edge of the tub.

Steve had intended to put on his tunic from yesterday, but back in the bedchamber, he saw no sign of it. Instead, on a low table, there was a new tunic, a deep, rich red with gold edging. Next to it was a belt made of slim gold links, and beside that a bright, white blindfold.

Picking up the tunic, he saw that it was sewn at the shoulders, meaning he needed no pins to hold it on. He slipped it over his head, the cool silk draping over his body sensually. He picked up the belt, just holding it in awe for a moment, marveling at how much it had to be worth. And it was for _him_. Carefully, he wound it around his waist, making sure the clasp was secure. The blindfold he left; he wouldn’t need it until later anyway. Then he set off in search of something to eat.

Thor’s home was as immense as he’d guessed, though it was no trouble to find the large feast hall. There didn’t seem to be a kitchen, so he supposed that like the bath, food would be provided if he asked. He lifted himself into one of the chairs that surrounded the table, hating the way his feet swung above the floor. “Could I have something to eat?” he called out.

Before his eyes, a large plate appeared on the table. Thick slabs of ham, fried eggs, and slices of soft bread dripping with honey filled the plate from rim to rim. Steve grinned. Yes, he could definitely see the pleasures Thor’s hall had to offer. A cup had appeared as well, and he sniffed it before taking a careful sip; ale, but light and pleasant tasting.

Steve dug in, eating everything on the plate until he was stuffed, nearly groaning with how much he had eaten. He patted his stomach contentedly and slipped off the chair, leaving the plate where it was, and decided to explore more of Thor’s home.

He discovered that in addition is several bedchambers and sitting rooms, there was a large practice hall, filled with weapons, and with enough space for warriors to move around easily. Steve eyed the weapons enviously, wishing he had the skill to use them. Perhaps another day he might try using one of the smaller swords.

But even better than the training hall was the library, filled floor to rafters with shelves of books. Many were in languages that Steve could not even hope to decipher, but there were a great many in his tongue. He looked through them, finally selecting one containing several legends of heroes, and took it with him.

He made his way back to the main part of the hall. There were no windows in this part of the hall, just wide openings in the walls that led out onto a balcony. The smooth, wide planks were sun-warmed when Steve stepped outside, and he smiled as the wind tugged gently at his hair and tunic. He darted back inside to grab a cushion. Back on the balcony, he set the cushion down next to a wall, settled himself on it, and opened the book on his lap.

He read for a long time, just lost in the pleasure of being full and comfortable and doing something he enjoyed. It wasn’t until he noticed the air growing cool around him that he looked up and noticed that the light had grown dim, the sun sliding toward the western horizon. Steve jumped to his feet. He still had time yet, but he didn’t want to risk anything.

Carrying the cushion and book back inside, he set them down on a chair and hurried to the feast hall. Again, he requested food, and this time a bowl of thick, hearty stew appeared, with more bread and a mug of dark ale. He ate quickly, hurrying back to the bedchamber as soon as he was done. He picked up the blindfold and looked around, deciding he might as well wait comfortably on the bed, the sheets and blankets now neatly smoothed across it. He climbed on, settled back again the pillows, and carefully tied the blindfold across his eyes, making sure the knot was secure and wouldn’t slip off.

Then he sat, waiting nervously, until he heard the doors open and shut from the front of the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he entered his hall, Thor looked around, wondering where Steven was. He didn’t see any signs of anything being disturbed or out of place and no sign of the mortal. Thor frowned. Hopefully, Steve had found something to occupy his day with; it would not do for him to languish, bored and listless, in Thor’s home. He also hoped that Steven had remembered the blindfold.

“Steven?” he called, knowing his voice would travel throughout the hall.

“I-In here,” he heard Steven call back, voice drifting faintly from the direction of his bedchamber. Thor grinned.

When he entered, Steve was seated on the bed, looking almost childlike, so dwarfed was he by his surroundings. Thor smiled, but wisely didn’t say anything. It was unlikely Steven would be so charmed by the comparison.

Steven was dressed in a new tunic, one that matched the color of Thor’s cape. Thor frowned for a moment. The color...did not look quite right on Steven. The blue he had been dressed in yesterday had been much more appealing. He made the decision to see that Steven was dressed in such from now on; blues and whites from now on, perhaps a few other muted colors as well.

“Thor?” Steven asked cautiously, and Thor realized he’d been staring at his little mortal in silence.

He stepped forward, kneeling on the bed and feeling it dip under his weight. He brushed his lips over Steven’s and smiled when Steven leaned forward as he pulled away, chasing the kiss. He chuckled softly and ruffled Steven’s hair before moving off the bed to divest himself of his garments. Then he slid back onto the bed, settling Steven astride his thighs once he was comfortable.

Steven gasped when he did, blushing prettily when he realized Thor was naked. Thor leaned forward and kissed him again, more lingering this time, before leaning back against the pillows. “Tell me, what did you do today while I was gone?” he asked, running his hands up and down the smooth skin of Steven’s thighs, running his fingers along the crease of hip and thigh each time his fingers slid under Steven’s tunic.

Steven squirmed slightly, his blush deepening. “I-I ate. And I read a lot. Your library is impressive.”

Thor hummed thoughtfully. He didn’t use the library much, but if it pleased Steven then he was glad he had it. Most of the mortals he brought here seemed to enjoy it. “And that was all you did?” He dragged his fingers down Steven’s inner thighs, just skirting his groin. In his lap, Steven bucked, gasping as his breathing sped up. He could see the outline of Steven’s cock begin to tent the silk of his tunic and grinned. His little mortal was wonderfully responsive.

“I explored, but m-mostly I just sat outside and read. It’s beautiful here.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Thor slipped his hands out from under Steven’s tunic and undid his belt, dropping it to the floor. Then he tugged the tunic over Steven’s, letting it fall on top of the belt. Steven was flushed scarlet. Even though he couldn’t see, he had to be aware of the way he was on display, how exposed he was. His hands twitched, but he didn’t try to cover himself. He might be young, he might be inexperienced, but he was aroused and Thor sensed the passion that lay just beneath the surface.

“I thought about you all day,” he told Steven.

“Really?” Steven replied, sounding surprised.

“Indeed. I thought about how you looked last night, and how you looked this morning. I couldn’t wait to come home and you, and when I did I found you waiting in my bed.”

Steven ducked his head, fighting a smile. “It seemed...like a good idea.”

“A very good idea.” By now, Thor’s own cock had thickened. Carefully, he grasped Steven’s hips and pulled him forward until their cocks brushed. Steven gasped again and then whined when Thor reached up to flick at his nipples. His hands fluttered again and Thor caught in wrists in his free hand, holding Steven’s arms out of the way so that Thor had free access.

“I-please,” Steven whimpered after Thor had teased him for a few minutes.

“What do you want?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know!” Steven tossed his head from side to side. “I just-” He strained against Thor’s grip, as much as he could. It was a futile struggle, but Thor enjoyed the spirit of it. But he was not cruel. Bringing his hand down, he wrapped it around Steven’s cock and stroked slowly. Steven moaned and bucked forward into Thor’s hand.

“Here,” Thor murmured, and urged Steven closer and down, so that Steven’s hands rested on his chest. Steven flexed his fingers, but didn’t otherwise move. Thor reached up and cupped his jaw in one hand. “You may touch. I would like it if you did.”

“O-Of course.” For a moment, he didn’t move. And then he spread his fingers wider and swept his hands over Thor’s chest and down his stomach. He explored the ridges and dips of muscle, growing more bold as he went. When his fingers brushed over Thor’s nipple, he paused at the noise Thor made. “Was that all right?”

“More than all right,” Thor replied. “Don’t stop.”

Steven brushed his fingers over Thor’s nipples again, and then played with them a bit, judging what to do based on Thor’s responses. As he did, Thor reached to the side table and the oil upon it. ‘Give me your hand,” he said, dribbling oil into the hand Steven extended.

Steven stilled at the feel of the first drops, throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Thor coated his own hand before setting the oil aside. “Like this,” he said, urging Steven’s hips forward with his clean hand until their cocks were aligned. Then he took Steven’s oil coated hand in his and wrapped both around their cocks.

The moment he realized what he was touching, Steven started, making to pull away. But Thor shushed him, murmuring reassurances until his little mortal relaxed again. Steven’s hand wasn’t big enough to wrap completely around them, so Thor used his to close the gap and to keep Steven’s hand in place. Then, he began to slide their hands, up and down.

It felt undeniably good, but Steven’s reactions were priceless. This was still new to him, even after last night, and watching him discover pleasure was almost more enjoyable than the sex itself. Steven threw his head back, exposing the line of his throat and then ducked his head back down. He didn’t try to get away, but he squirmed in Thor’s lap, arms and legs moving restlessly.

Thor kept the pace slow, dragging it out, reveling in Steven’s noises and moans, his breathy cries, his sheer responsiveness for as long as he could. His own arousal was a second thought to watching Steven. When Steven seemed like he could take no more, panting and shaking and _begging_ , Thor let go and grasped Steven’s hips. He pulled him down so that their chests were flush. Gripping Steven carefully, Thor thrust his hips up, moving Steven at the same time. Their cocks were trapped between their bellies, and the two separate movements caused them to rub together. Steven whined, hips bucking in Thor’s hands. Thor repeated his motions until Steven figured out what he was doing and began moving with Thor.

Then Thor let himself focus on his pleasure, enjoying the heat and friction, the slick slide of Steven against him. Steven clung to him, his fingers digging into Thor’s shoulders, his short nails scratching slightly. He panted, mouth open, his breath fanning across Thor’s chest in hot little puffs. Thor wished for another hand to slip a finger or two into Steven’s mouth, to coax him to suck and lick.

Suddenly, Steven stiffened, moaning as he came, hot seed spurting between their bellies. Thor held him still as he finished, hips pumping weakly. When he stilled, Thor thrust his hips sharply, grinding up against Steven’s pliant body, cocking sliding next to Steven’s softening cock, drawing little gasps as he teased sensitive flesh chasing his own release.

It took longer for Thor to come, but Steven didn’t protest. He laid his head on Thor’s chest, looking up to Thor even though he could not see him. Tentatively, he reached up with one hand, ghosting his fingertips along Thor’s jaw. When he found Thor’s mouth and ran the pad of his thumb across Thor’s lower lip, it was enough to push Thor over the edge. He groaned, gritting his teeth, his seed joining Steven’s between their bodies.

He sagged back onto the bed, chest heaving. Steven shifted on top of him, getting more comfortable. “I still wish I could see you,” he murmured.

Thor wished he could fulfill Steven’s desire, the second time he had voiced such, but he knew it would destroy his little mortal to do so, and a part of Thor to see him struck down. “You are beautiful,” he said instead, hoping to refocus Steven’s attention. “I may have to thank my brother for his cruel trick, for I would not have had you otherwise.”

Steven’s blush returned and he tucked his face further against Thor’s chest, shy once again now that his passion had passed. Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Steven, turning them onto their sides. He noted the slight shiver that passed through Steven. It wasn’t cold, far from it, but with his slight frame and sweat damp skin, it was enough to affect Steven. Thor tucked him closer, letting him absorb Thor’s body heat for a while before he moved to clean them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you'll notice I changed "Steve" to "Steven" for Thor's portions. It's just a personal preference. I'll be fixing the other chapters to be more consistent.


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed, turning into weeks, and Steve settled into life in Thor’s hall. And a wonderful life it was. After Thor would leave him at dawn, his days were filled with exploring the wonders both in and outside the walls. Each morning there were clothes set out for him, the softest silks in blues, greens and whites. There was food and drink whenever he wished, and as he grew more at ease with the magic, he began to ask for new things that he’d never had the opportunity to try before. He read endless books from Thor’s library, spending days lost in the pages. And with Thor’s permission, he trained as best he could in the training hall, testing his hand at the weapons he could heft and wield. He explored the fields, spending hours relaxing in the lush and fragrant grass and flowers, and swimming in the crystal clear waters of the rivers and ponds. And each evening at sunset, Thor returned and filled his nights with pleasures he had never thought to know.

It was utterly unlike anything he had experienced before, and Steve was determined to enjoy for however long it was given to him.

One day, he paused before a large mirror after emerging from his bath. He’d never liked looking at his reflection, seeing only the flaws that fate had cursed him with, and so had avoided mirrors, even in Thor’s hall. But he’d felt better lately; stronger, more able, and he hadn’t fallen ill or had a breathing attack since coming here. Steve wondered if maybe some of that showed. Thor said as much every night, and he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe that the god actually found him beautiful.

Cautiously, he walked toward the mirror and blinked. He still looked the same; his features were the same, after all. But the gauntness of his cheeks was gone and he couldn’t trace each individual line of his ribs. He was still thin, but no longer painfully so. There was perhaps even a bit more muscle, though he couldn’t say for certain. And his time in the sun had added a bit of color to his pale skin, making look far healthier than he ever had before.

Steve looked at himself for a long time, awed by the changes. To anyone else, they might not have been much, but to him, someone who was used to always being sick, always hungry, it was like he’d been given a new body. Maybe Thor was telling the truth when he spoke.

Shaking his head at his own vanity, Steve stepped away from the mirror to get dressed. He might look better than he had, but he surely couldn’t compete with the gods Thor saw every day, or the other people he’d dallied with. It was best if he was simply grateful for this blessing and hope that some of lingered when Thor finally grew tired of him.

He spent his day as he had the others, returning to the hall to eat and then put on his blindfold just as the sun fell behind the trees. Within minutes, he heard Thor entering the hall, and fought the urge to fidget. He’d grown eager for Thor’s arrival, knowing what awaited him. Thor had taught him much; not just how to give pleasure, but how to receive it as well.

Steve shivered at the thought. No matter what his future might hold, he would always cherish the feeling of being held and touched like he was something precious.

~*~

Thor felt Steven stirring by his side, and without opening his eyes, knew it must be dawn. Unfailingly, Steven woke at the start of every day, just as the sun began to rise. How he could tell with the blindfold, Thor knew not. He preferred to sleep later, but he was thankful that Steven was so accurate in marking the time. It made it easier for Thor to ensure that he did not harm him. Still....

In silence, he waited, feigning sleep as Steven woke up fully. After a short while he began to fidget and Thor fought the urge to grin as he watched. Finally, Steven could contain himself no longer. “Thor?” he said quietly, voice still rough with sleep.

Thor’s response was to scoop Steve up and roll onto his back, laying Steve out across his body with a startled squawk. Thor chuckled and ran his hands down Steve’s back, coming to rest on his ass and cupping him gently. Steve shivered slightly, and Thor felt the twitch of interest against his belly. “Yes, Steven?”

“It’s morning, isn’t it?” Steven asked uncertainly.

“It is,” Thor replied evenly. “Why?”

“Well...you usually...leave.”

“Why, Steven, are you kicking me out of my home?” Thor teased.

Steven blanched, shaking his head vigorously. “No! I would never! I just meant-”

“Hush,” Thor murmured, stroking down his back again to calm him. “It was a jest. I know you would never do such a thing. Nor do you have anything to fear from me.”

Steven blushed slightly; he was doing that far less than he used to, which Thor mourned a little. He only saw the tinge of red now when Steven was embarrassed about something he said or if he thought he’d behaved incorrectly. “I know,” he mumbled, speaking into the skin of Thor’s chest. “I know. You are too kind to punish me for a lapse of the tongue.”

“I? Too kind? Do not tell that to the warriors to call out for my strength to aid them in battle, or who smite their enemies in my name.”

“It’s true,” Steven said, smiling. “And you well know it.” He chuckled ruefully. “I cannot believe that I thought you would kill him, that you would punish someone so cruelly for something they had not done. Do you forgive me?”

His face was earnestly sweet, and Thor held him a little tighter, feeling a rush of fondness rise up in him. “You were deceived; there is nothing to forgive.”

Steven’s smile widened, and he laid his head down, resting it just over Thor’s heart. The gesture was so trusting, so comfortable, so endearing that Thor felt another rush of emotion, startling him as he realized he might be more than fond of his little mortal.

He reached up to brush his fingers lightly over Steven’s blindfold. He wanted to see what Steve would look like beneath the light of the sun, and not just that of torchlight and moonlight. “Would it bother you if I were to stay today? You wouldn’t be able to remove the blindfold.”

Steven didn’t reply for a moment, but then he nodded. “I think I might like that,” he said shyly.

It was clearly harder for Steven without his vision and he struggled for a few minutes, trying to move about on his own before he finally stopped, shoulders slumping slightly. “I’m going to need help,” he finally said quietly.

“It would be my pleasure.” Thor reached down, caught Steven’s small hand in his own, and led him toward the bath chamber.

Thor was not ashamed that he took advantage of Steven’s imposed helplessness. He liked his little mortal’s spirit and determination, but it was pleasing to coddle him; to wash him in the bath, to help him dress, to seat him on his lap and feed him, and to lead him outside, sit him on a cushion and read to him. For his part, Steven did not seem to mind, though he struggled a little bit each time Thor did something new for him. But he settled quickly, content to let Thor do as he pleased.

The day was pleasant, relaxing in a way that Thor had not had in far too long. He resolved to this too often, to let the other sort things out themselves without drawing him into their schemes and plans. And his followers did not need his constant attention; he could, after all, hear their pleas and prayers when they were in true need. Thor looked over at Steven, sprawled out across a large cushion, a smile on his face as he listened to Thor read. His hands itched to touch him, to see him brought to pleasure outside, in the light of day.

Slowly, Thor trailed off until he was silent, setting the book down beside him. Steven cocked his head. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Thor said. “Give me just a moment.” Rising, he made his way back into his hall and strode to his bedroom, retrieving the small flask of oil he kept there. On his way back out, he grabbed another cushion, returning to Steven and setting it down near his cushion. Thor settled himself, set the bottle down carefully, and then reached for Steven.

Steven chuckled softly as Thor settled him across his lap, and without prompting shimmied out of his tunic, leaving him beautifully bare. He seemed brighter out here, his hair shining in the sun, his skin kissed with gold instead of being pale like marble. He looked _healthy_ , the cut of his bones not nearly so sharp under his skin as they had been when Thor brought him home.

Thor rested his hands on Steven’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles against the soft skin, and then nudged Steven down so that he could kiss him. They continued in that fashion for a while, falling into a familiar pattern. Thor waited until Steven was rutting against him, cock hard and trapped between them, Thor’s hands on his ass urging him on, before he reached further back, dipping his fingers between Steven’s buttocks.

Steven stilled immediately. This was the one thing they had not done, Thor too wary of hurting or frightening Steven. So he’d waited, and now he thought Steven might be ready.

“Will you let me?” Thor asked quietly. “I swear I will not hurt you.”

“I know,” Steven said, grinding down a bit to show that he was still aroused. “I trust you.”

Thor shrugged out of his own clothing before reaching for the flask of oil. He took his time, preparing Steven as gently as he could, extremely conscious of his size. Each time Steven tensed up, he slowed or stopped, coaxing him back into relaxation with soft kisses and touches. And he made sure to tease that small spot within him, to make sure that Steven received as much pleasure as Thor could give him.

Finally, with Steven just a little bit impatient, Thor deemed him ready. He urged Steve to sit back up and lifted him him so that he was over Thor’s cock. “Slowly,” he murmured and let Steven ease himself down at his own pace, holding him the entire time so that he didn’t slide down too fast.

For all of Steven’s previous impatience, he went very still when Thor breached him, drawing in a deep breath. “Are you all right?” Thor asked, prepared to lift him off at the first sign that he wasn’t.

Steven nodded. “Yes, it just feels strange. Give me a moment.”

He could have all the moments, and Thor waited patiently. After a few more breaths, Steven nodded and continued lowering himself down until he was sitting with all of his weight resting on Thor. He smiled and then pushed himself back up a little, gasping at the drag.

Thor let him set the pace until his thighs trembled, and then took over, lessening the strain. Steven was so light that it was hardly any work to grasp his hips and shift him up and down. Steven leaned forward, bracing his hands on Thor’s chest in order to keep his balance, and went pliant, letting Thor do all the work. Thor was entranced by how expressive Steven was like this, mouth open to let moans and pleas tumble from his lips.

It did not take long for Steven to come, Thor taking to angle each thrust so that it stroked over that small spot. Thor held Steven while he spilled between their bellies, and when he was even more boneless than he had been, Thor chased his own pleasure. He pressed Steven down hard, his own hips thrusting up, his seed pumping inside of Steven.

Slowly, he eased Steven down so that he could lay comfortably, and pressed a kiss to his temple. He would keep his little mortal, he decided, for as long as Steven would let himself be kept.

~*~

“Are you happy here, Steven?” Thor asked later that night, lying together in bed.

“Of course,” Steve answered, without pausing to think because there was nothing to think about.

“Would you like to stay, here, with me?” The question was accompanied by Thor’s running his hand down Steve’s flank, over his hip and them down his thigh to his knee.

“For how long?” Steve replied.

“As long as you wish,” Thor murmured. “I enjoy having you here with me, Steven, and I am loathe to let you go.”

Something warm bloomed in Steve’s belly and his heart began to beat a little faster. “I’d like that,” he said shyly.

“Good,” Thor rumbled, pleased, and gathered him tighter against him. “Then here you shall stay.”


	8. Chapter 8

And stay Steve did. He came to know Thor’s hall as well as Thor himself did, and then he ventured out into the valley as well, learning each tree and rock by heart, and splashing in the clear waters of the rivers and streams. He befriended the goatherd who tended to Thor’s flocks and played with the kids. The routine of waking and spending his days alone, and then blindfolding himself when the sun set to await Thor’s arrival, became second nature. Where he’d been afraid and nervous when Thor first brought him here, now he longed for the sun to set, eager for Thor’s arrival. And the days when Thor did not leave him at all were glorious.

However, it was lonely at times. In the village, while Steve had never been popular, he’d still been surrounded by people, and he’d had his friends. Here, he had but Thor and occasionally the shepherd, and they were both gone a great deal of the time. He tried not to let his unhappiness show. He truly did love living here, he just wished there were more people around.

Clearly, though, he did not succeed in hiding his feelings from Thor. One night, when they lay flushed and sweating from their coupling, Thor pulled Steve on top of his chest and stroked his cheek gently. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly. “You’ve been distant for days, Steven. Have I done something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all,” Steve said quickly, reaching up to return the gesture on Thor’s face. “It’s just....” He sighed. “Never mind, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if it bothers you. Tell me, please.”

“I miss my friends,” Steve told him quietly.

Thor stilled beneath him. “I see. I should have realized that sooner. I’m sorry, Steven.” His words were heavy and sad, and Steve frowned.

“For what? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I have been selfish, keeping you here long past the time when I should have returned you to your home. I meant to enjoy your company for a few days, no more. I had not considered that I ripped you from your life. I shall return you to your village in the morning.”

Panicked, Steve clutched at Thor’s shoulders. “No! No, that’s not what I meant! Please, Thor, my lord, please don’t bring me back!”

“Peace, little one, peace!” Thor held him tightly and stroked his shoulders and back until Steve had quieted. “I’ll not return you if you don’t wish me to, but you said you missed your friends.”

“I do.” Steve tucked his face into Thor’s neck. “I do, but there’s nothing for me at the village. I don’t want to go back there, I want to stay here, with you. Please don’t make me leave, Thor.”

“I won’t.” Thor kissed his head gently. “You are welcome to remain here as long as you’d like.”

“Forever?” Steve asked softly. “I know it wouldn’t really be forever, I’m not immortal like you, but for the rest of my life?”

Thor’s breath caught, hitching in his chest, and he was silent for so long that Steve feared he had given offense. What if he had pushed too far? He thought Thor wanted him here, but what if Steve had asked for too much? What if Thor made him leave now, never to return?

“I would like that,” Thor finally said, voice unaccountably grave. “We will have to talk about it more, but for now, I see no reason why you can’t return to your village to see your friends. Would a week suffice?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” Steve shifted so he could plant a sloppy kiss on the side of Thor’s mouth.

Laughter rumbled through Thor and it was good to hear him happy once again. “Then sleep, Steven, so that you may be well rested for your journey in the morning.”

~*~

 

When they awoke, Thor left so that Steve could bathe and dress himself. Steve took great care, making sure every inch of himself was scrubbed, and shaving carefully, making sure not to nick himself or miss a single whisker. He combed his hair and dressed in the tunic Thor had chosen. It was a deep, rich blue in the softest silk, accented with woven silver thread. The belt was silver also, gleaming in the light, and his sandals were a dark, rich, supple leather. Steve knew he would arrive back in the village looking like a noble man and he couldn’t help but smile at what those who tormented him would say. He tied his blindfold on and waited nervously for Thor to fetch him.

The journey back to the village seemed much shorter that Steve's first journey. Of course, he wasn’t afraid this time and enjoyed being carried in Thor’s arms. Too soon, they touched down, Thor setting Steve on his feet. “Wait until you are sure I am gone before removing the blindfold. I shall return for you in a week’s time, at sunset.”

Steve reached for him, lifting his face, and Thor kissed him goodbye. He heard the familiar whirl of Mjolnir and then, with a rush of air, Thor was gone. Steve waited, longer than he knew was necessary, and then untied the blindfold, folding it and tucking it into the side of his belt. Briefly, he looked are, familiarizing himself once more with the cliff and stone altar where he once thought he’d meet his death. Then straightening his shoulders and back, he set off for the village.

The way back was immediately recalled to his mind and Steve felt his steps grow lighter at the thought of seeing Bucky and Peggy again. As he neared the village, he began to see people. At first, they simply looked up and then quickly dropped their eyes, the way they would for any passing rich man. Steve bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning too widely. As he got closer, though, he received his first strange reaction. A woman carrying a basket looked at him, glanced away, and the whipped her head back. She screamed, dropped her basket and fled. Steve stared after her, confused until understanding dawned.

_He was supposed to be dead._

Well, it seemed both he and Thor had forgotten about that. But there was nothing to be done now, so Steve simply shrugged and continued along his way.

The woman had clearly spread the word, for on the rest of his journey, he didn’t meet a single other soul. Eventually, the village came into view and Steve could see a small group of people assembled on the road. Even from the distance, the bright red of Jane’s robes was clearly visible, along with the tunics of her guards. If the villagers truly thought there was a shade in their midst, they would be the ones to dispatch it.

“Halt, spirit!” Jane called as soon as he was close enough to see her face clearly. “Come no further! You may not harm any of these people; they are under the protection of Thor!”

Steve stopped here he was and just smiled. “Hello, Jane!” he called back, waving at the group. “And hello, Lord Phillips. You’re looking well.” That took them off guard and they looked at each other in confusion. “I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding. You see, I’m not dead.”

There was a brief, hurried conversation before Jane stepped forward. “Come closer,” she commanded. Steve walked closer, stopping just before her. Jane took a good, long look at him and then whispered a quick prayer before reaching out to touch him. She seemed half-surprised that he was solid and then threw her arms around him, squeezing tightly. “Steve!” she cried. “Oh, thank the gods! I hated myself for doing that to you.”

He returned the hug. “It’s all right,” he said, patting her back. “You were only doing what you thought you were supposed to.”

She pulled back and wiped a tear off her cheek. “I should have known better. When Thor came to me in the dream, he was so angry with me.”

“He’s forgiven you,” Steve assured her. “He was more angry with Loki for playing the trick.”

Jane looked at him wonderingly. “Have you been with Thor all this time?”

“Yes,” Steve said, fighting and failing not to blush as Jane’s look turned knowing.

“He’s wonderful, isn’t he?” she asked simply.

“Yes,” Steve replied. “He really is.”

They shared a soft smile and Jane pulled away. “Come. There are a few people who will be eager to see you and know you’re all right.” Her voice dropped. “Bucky has missed you, Steve. He’s mourned, all this time.”

Steve frowned, both at Bucky and at Jane’s second use of the words “all this time.” “How long have I been gone?” he asked in confusion.

Jane looked puzzled. “Steve, you’ve been gone nearly two years.”

~*~

 

While Steve’s mind reeled with the knowledge he’d been gone for two years, Jane led him back to the group and explained everything. Identical expressions of relief crossed theirs faces. For all that Steve had practically been an outcast, it seemed his apparent sacrifice hadn’t set well with the others. Lord Phillips, in particular, seemed gratified to see him. One of Jane’s guards ran ahead to alert everyone that there was no danger, and that Steve was alive and well.

They’d barely entered the village when the small group around Steve parted, and someone slammed into him hard enough to bear him to the ground. When he got his breath back, he returned the hug Bucky had engulfed him in. There was a telltale spot of dampness against his neck. “It’s all right, Bucky,” he said quietly. “I’m fine.”

“You idiot!” Bucky raged, voice thick with tears. “You stupid, heroic, dumb idiot! I thought you were dead! Gods, Steve.”

Aware of the crowd around them, he threw Jane and Lord Phillips a pleading look and they hurried the others away, talking about letting Steve settle in and preparing for a return feast that night. Steve patted Bucky gently. “Come on, Buck. I’m here, I’m fine. Get up now.”

Bucky reluctantly stood up and hauled Steve to his feet. He looked chagrined at all the dirt on Steve’s tunic and awkwardly tried to brush it off. Steve laughed his attempts away. “Stop that. It’s just dirt.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a nice tunic.” He stopped and scrutinized Steve from head to toe. “You look really good, Steve. Healthy, I mean.”

“I am.” Steve shook his head. “I haven’t been ill since I left. I have plenty to eat, I can run without my heart or lungs straining, I don’t tire after working. It’s amazing.”

“Then I’m doubly glad.” He looked a little flustered. “You’ve spent the whole time with Thor?”

“Yes.”

“And does he...?” Bucky’s gesture was clearly designed to indicate sex, however clumsy done, and Steve laughed.

“He does and it’s fine, Bucky. Trust me, Thor takes very good care of me.”

Bucky frowned, searching Steve’s face for any hint of untruth. “You’re not staying, are you?” he asked quietly.

Steve shook his head. “No. I’ll be here for a week and then Thor is going to take me back.”

The frown deepened. “Are you happy, Steve?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been,” Steve replied honestly. “I miss you, Buck. You and a few of the others, but I want to be with Thor.”

Bucky looked sad for a moment, but then he nodded. “As long as you’re happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you, Steve.”

“Thanks.” Steve looked around. “Do you know where Peggy is? She wasn’t with Jane and I’d like to see her.”

As soon as he said that, Bucky’s expression turned guilty. “Ah, yeah, about Peggy....” He coughed. “A few months after you...uh, left, Peggy and I started walking out together. We, um, were married about a year ago and she’s expecting our first child.” Bucky looked down. “I know you were always sweet on her, but I didn’t find out why until you were gone.”

There was a brief ache in Steve’s chest for things that could never be. He loved Peggy, he always would, but after what he’d experienced with Thor, the two didn’t compare. The dreams he’d had of a life with her had always been impossible. But now the two people he loved most in the world had found happiness with each other and he was glad. He gave Bucky a wide smile. “That’s wonderful, Buck! I’m so happy for you both!”

“Really? You’re not mad?”

“How could I be mad? She’ll be good for you, keep you on your toes.”

“She already does,” Bucky said, grinning. “Come on, let me show you our home. You’ll stay with us, right?”

“As long as I’m not intruding.”

“Never, Steve. You could never do that.”

The two lived in a small, neat cottage, and Bucky proudly show Steve around. Peggy was just as happy to see him, if less jubilant in her actions than Bucky had been. She hugged him tightly and Steve beamed to see how happy she was, even rounded and ungainly from carrying her child. She insisted that Steve sit and that Bucky fetch him a drink, which she pressed into Steve’s hand with the command that she tell them all that had happened to him.

Steve took a sip and began to tell them about his last two years.

~*~

 

Thor looked around his father’s hall at the gods and goddesses assembled to hear his plea. Then he looked at Odin. “I wish to give Steven one of Idunn’s golden apples,” he said clearly, making sure that all in the room could hear him.

A murmur spread through those gathered and Odin frowned. “You are fond of giving mortals immortality, Thor. Why should we grant you another?”

“Because I choose those who are worthy! Tell me that those whom I have chosen to bless so haven’t brought honor and glory to our names. Even now, Sif rides with your Valkyries, does she not, Father? And Heimdall, Hogun guards the far reaches with you, making sure there is no threat to our home or people.”

“And you think this mortal is worthy?” his mother asked.

Thor looked at Frigga. “I do.”

From the back came a snicker. “Thor finds his little pet’s charms worthy, though I see not why.”

“Still your tongue, Loki!” Thor snapped. “Did we object when you wanted to keep your little spider close? Or when you wanted the smith, even though he abandoned you after you made him a demigod?”

Loki’s face twisted at his words and Thor turned away from him. “Steven is good, and loyal. He deserves this.”

“You just want to bed him,” Loki sniped. But before Thor could round on him again, Odin held up a hand.

“Is that true?”

“No! I’ll not deny that I have, but that’s not why I wish to give him this gift.”

“Then what is the true reason, Thor?” Frigga questioned softly.

Thor sighed. “I love him,” he said simply. “And I do not wish to be parted from him, ever. He is the bravest mortal I have ever met, and honest and true in every way that matters. He could do so much good with this, and I....” He trailed off. There were no words to adequately explain how he felt.

Odin and Frigga exchanged a long look and Frigga nodded. Thor felt his heart leap and he looked to his father. “You may have an apple from Idunn’s tree,” Odin said gravely. “And we look forward to welcoming our newest brother.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I had thought I had uploaded this chapter and apparently I had not. Sorry. :x

When it was time to retrieve Steven, Thor was equal parts excited and nervous. It had scarcely been a week that his little mortal was gone, but Thor had missed him terribly; his small, sunny smiles, his determination and stubbornness, his passion in bed when he let himself go. Thor could not wait to have him back in his arms again.

Apprehension filled him as well, though. What if once more being among his people had given Steven cause to return? What if he missed them so much he preferred to live out the rest of his life with them? Thor would not allow him to live in the ragged way he had before, but it would still hurt to lose Steven, to watch him slowly age and die.

Not all those given the gift of an apple stayed with the god who bestowed it. The apples sustained the gods, but in mortals, they turned them into a demigod and unleashed their full potential. Some chose to stay, others to leave and pursue their own causes and destinies. Some, like Anthony, Loki’s smith, turned against their god completely. It was no secret among the gods that Anthony had used Loki until he had what he wanted, that he never had any intention of remaining loyal. It was one of the reasons Loki was so bitter now about others asking for and receiving apples. And in truth, none of those Thor had given immortality to had remained with him, though they were still loyal. All had left to do greater things, to carve out their own fortunes and legends.

Thor thought about Steven as he flew toward the village and knew in his heart that Steven would be much the same, that he was too good _not_ to go and help those who needed it. Thor could keep him close for a while longer yet and then he would have to content himself with knowing that Steven was happy and fulfilling his potential.

His first concern—that Steven would wish to stay—plagued him until he arrived at the cliff to find Steve waiting for him, seated upon the altar, ankles crossed and legs swinging, the blindfold firmly in place and a wide smile on his face. “I heard you coming,” he grinned, holding his hands out to Thor, who stepped forward and swept him into his arms with a great deal of exuberance. 

They kissed and Thor took the opportunity to relish how small Steven was in his arms, how completely he could tuck his mortal against him and enfold him in his embrace. “All was well with your visit?” he asked when they parted.

Steven nodded, still smiling. “It was! Everyone was glad to see me for a change and they’re all well. Bucky was especially glad to see me.” He ducked his head a little. “I feel bad about letting him think I was dead for so long.”

Thor nodded. “I should have warned you. Time is strange for mortals when they’re among the gods. The fault there lies with me.”

“It’s all right now,” Steve assured him. “He wasn’t too mad when he saw that I was all right.”

“That’s good.” Thor paused for a moment. “Are you ready to go back? I...have something for you, but if you would prefer to stay longer….”

Steven shook his head. “No. It was nice to visit, but Bucky and Peggy are married now and they’re expecting a child.” His face fell slightly. “They’ve moved on without me. Which is fine, I'm happy for them. I might like to visit longer, but it would feel odd for me to be there when they have their own life now.”

Thor ruffled his hair. “I’m sure they would not find you a hindrance or intrusive.”

“I know.” Steven shrugged. “But they deserve to be happy without worrying about me.” He tipped his head up. “Besides,” he added, smiling impishly, “the village doesn’t have you.”

Grinning, Thor swept Steven up into his arms. “Let us go back, then.” And with Steven held securely in his arms, he stepped off the cliff and soared through the air back toward home.

~*~

Thor did not give Steven the apple right away, even though Steven subtly asked once or twice what his gift was. He instead made sure that Steven was fed and bathed before pulling him down onto his bed to make love to him as sweetly and gently as he could. He wanted to savor this, no matter what Steven chose to do. If he accepted the apple, then this was Thor’s last chance to enjoy his lithe, delicate frame. If he didn’t, then Thor would still remember this moment for all the hope that it held. 

After, Thor pulled Steven close. He would give his little mortal the apple in the morning and leave him the day to decide.

He didn’t sleep that night, watching the paths of the moon and stars through the sky until dawn finally began to stain the horizon. Then he slipped from the bed to retrieve the apple, sliding back in and waiting until Steven roused. Thor sat up, urging Steven to do the same, and then carefully placed the apple in Steven’s hands. He watched as Steven felt it, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out what it was. “An apple?” he finally guessed, confused.

“Yes,” Thor answered, placing his hands over Steven’s. “One of Idunn’s golden apples. A gift for you.”

Steven gasped softly. He knew what the gift of the apple meant, what Thor was offering him. “Why me?” he whispered. “Of all the people, why me?”

“Because you are worthy of it,” Thor said firmly. “You are a good man, Steven, and I would see that goodness become greatness. You have it in you.” He squeezed Steven’s hands. “The choice is yours, however. Once given, the changes the apple bestows cannot be taken away. You will be a demigod, Steve. You will have immortality, strength and abilities beyond those of mortal men. It is a burden and a duty as well as a gift and not to be undertaken lightly.”

Nodding, Steven was silent for several long moments. “But you want me to have it.”

“I want you to have the choice,” Thor clarified, moving his hands up to cup Steven’s cheeks. “Think about it today, or for as long as you like. All I ask is that if you decide to accept it, that you wait until I am here before you eat it.”

“I can do that.” Steve weighed the apple in his hands. “I do need to think about it.”

“Take as much time as you need.” Thor leaned forward and brushed his lips across Steven’s forehead. “I will return at sunset, as I always do.” He rose from the bed and hurried away before he could be tempted into convincing Steve...though whether it would be to eat the apple or not, he wasn’t sure which.

~*~

The day passed slowly. Too slowly, in Thor’s opinion. He waited impatiently for the sun to set and then hastened back home. He found Steven inside his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed, apple cradled between his hands. Steven’s head lifted as he heard Thor enter and he smiled. Thor stepped forward until he stood just before Steven. “Have you decided?” he asked quietly. 

Steven nodded. “I have,” he said firmly. “It wasn’t an easy decision. What man would give up the things you’ve offered? It’s an incredible gift.” He turned the apple over in his hands. “It also means giving up everything about my old life. My friends, my village, my body; the very things that make me human.”

Thor felt his heart start to fall. “I understand,” he murmured sadly.

Incongruously, Steven’s smile widened. “I don’t think you do. The sacrifices I would make are nothing in comparison to what I’ll gain. My village didn’t protest when I offered my life to save them. My body has always failed me. And as for my friends...I could do more to help them with this gift than any other way.” He held the apple up. “But that’s not why I’m accepting your gift, Thor. I’m accepting it because you think I’m worthy of it, and if you think that highly of me, then I want to try to be as good as you think I am.”

Tamping down on the surge of elation, Thor took the apple from Steven. “Don’t take it just to please me.”

“Would that be so bad?” Steven grinned. “I rather like pleasing you," he said cheekily and then shook his head when Thor laughed. "Don’t worry, that’s not why I’m doing it. I want this, I want to do more good in the world, something I’ve never been able to. That I might be more your equal, that I could stay with you beyond the short number of years given to me, that I could finally see your face...well, that’s just extra incentive to me.”

Thor bent and captured Steven’s lips in a fierce kiss. He knew he had chosen well when he asked for an apple for Steven. “Then let us not delay,” he murmured.

Carefully, he undressed Steven. The apple would change him physically and Thor did not think he would enjoy wearing the tattered remains of his clothes when he woke. Then he eased onto the bed, pulling Steven against his chest, their legs stretched out in front of them. From his belt, he drew a dagger and carefully began slicing the apple for Steven, feeding him each piece. He was careful to get as much of the flesh as he could, leaving only the barest bits of the core and seeds. He set them off to the side. He would give the seeds to Steven to plant for himself. Without Idunn’s touch, the apples that would grow from them could not confer divinity, but the fruit would still sustain Steven and restore him if he was ever injured.

Steven licked his lips, tracing the last remnants of juice and let himself sag back into Thor. “What will happen now?” he asked, the slightest uncertainty in his voice.

“You will sleep,” Thor answered, wrapping his arms around Steven’s thin torso, “so that the magic can begin it’s work. It will burn off your mortality, leaving that which is best in you and giving you a form worthy of a divine essence and immortal soul.”

“Burn?”

“Not quite literally," Thor assured him quickly. "There is heat and light, but you will not be harmed, you have my word.”

Steven nodded. He was silent for a long time and Thor could feel him going lax in his arms, sleep beginning to claim him. “Will you stay?” he asked, fighting a yawn.

“Not in the room, but I will remain in the hall. Allow the apple’s magic to work and then when you are ready, greet me as an equal.”

Steven nodded and Thor carefully eased himself out from behind him. He arranged Steven against the pillows so that he would be comfortable and made sure there was enough space all around him. Then he bent and brushed Steven’s forehead with a gentle kiss and slipped from the room.

At the doorway, he paused and turned back to gaze one last time at his little mortal, looking impossibly small and fragile in the large bed. Fixing the image in his mind, he turned and left, closing the door firmly behind him, going to the main part of the hall to wait for the new Steven to emerge.

~*~

When Steve woke up, he felt like he’d been asleep for a very long time. He didn’t remember much—his sleep had been dreamless—but he was left with the faint impression of warmth over every inch of his body. Tentatively, he stretched, trying to see if he could determine what changes the apple had wrought before he risked looking. As he moved, he felt heavier, taller. He started in surprise when he touched his chest and felt thick muscle instead of the bones of his narrow chest, and the sense of not recognizing the body he was touching only grew as he explored more. Steve pushed himself up, feeling the weight of his new body, and pulled his blindfold off. 

His breath stuttered when he looked down. Seeing his new body made it real in a way that touching it hadn’t. He slid off the bed and stumbled to the bathing room, catching himself on the doorframe, so that he could look at himself in the mirror.

The body he had always known was gone and in its place was one that Steve didn’t recognize. The color of his hair and eyes was the same, as was his face, but that’s where the resemblance ended. He was taller, by nearly a foot. His shoulders were broad, tapering down to a narrow waist before continuing on to long, straight legs. And every inch of him was covered in muscle, heavy and defined and in places he didn’t realize could have muscles. Steve had seen statues of the gods not nearly this perfect and and shivered at the thought that he was now one of them.

Briefly, his eyes dropped to his groin and he sucked in a sharp breath. The apple hadn’t missed anything. He’d never been ashamed of himself before, but now….

As much as he wanted to touch and explore that change, he wanted to find Thor first. He wanted two things: to see what Thor’s reaction would be and to finally be able to see Thor. He glanced around, but there was no way his tunics would fit now and he didn’t want to rummage around looking for something of Thor’s. Well, Thor had already seen him naked lots of times. There was little reason for him to cover up now.

Cautiously, he padded out into the hallway, giving into the impulse to cover his groin with his hands as he made his way to the main part of the hall. He could hear Thor moving about and just as he was about to come into view, his courage failed him. Out of habit, his eyes closed, squeezed tightly shut with the fear that the apple hadn’t given him the protection he needed. He halted where he was and cleared his throat, self-conscious in his nudity. “Thor?” he called hesitantly, stepping forward.

Everything went silent and Steve heard Thor draw in a sharp breath. “Steven,” he murmured. Footsteps came closer and then large, warm hands cupped his cheeks. “It’s all right,” Thor said warmly. “You can open your eyes, Steven. You’re safe.”

Slowly, Steve opened his eyes, ready to snap them shut again, though he knew that by the time he could react, it would already be too late. He kept his gaze down and saw Thor’s torso, covered in a deep blue tunic, silver thread running through it in exquisite patterns. Slowly, he let his gaze drift higher, up Thor’s chest, to the swell of muscle that strained the rich silk, then to his shoulders, strong and wide, smooth golden skin leading down to his wonderfully bare arms and up to the strong column of his throat.

Steve hesitated again, taking a deep breath. This would be his last chance to stop, and while he did have a little fear, he trusted Thor, trusted that he would never let Steve do something to hurt himself. He took one more breath and lifted his gaze to Thor’s face.

His first thought was that Thor’s face fit him perfectly. His second was that no sculptor had ever done him justice. And his third was that since he could still see, the apple had worked. Steve started to smile and then grinned and finally laughed. “Your eyes are blue,” he said, aware that it was somewhat inane even as he spoke. Thor’s eyes were a bright blue that Steve had never seen before, somehow more alive, more _blue_ than the mere word could describe.

“As are yours,” Thor replied, lifting one hand to trace lightly around the skin of Steve’s eyes. “Like the sea, rich and deep.”

Steve felt himself blushing and laughed nervously. No one had ever said that about him before. Then again, no one had ever complimented his looks before. “And you’re…” he started to reply before he realized he didn’t know what to say. Thor was handsome, undeniably, but he didn’t know how to put it into words, how say the angles of the planes of his face made Steve think of strength, how his eyes seemed to see right to his core, how his lips, full and firm, made him think of all the wicked things Thor had done with them.

That last thought sent a rush through him. He wanted Thor, but more importantly, he wanted to see Thor, all of him. He wanted to know his god with his eyes now that he knew what every inch of him felt like under his hands, what his every word and utterance sounded like to his ears. He wanted to see and his breath caught as it hit him again that now he could.

Thor chuckled softly. “Come,” he murmured, reaching to take Steve’s hand in his. “I know what is on your mind, for it is on mine as well.”

Thor led him back down to his bedchamber and to the bed, pressing Steve down on it before shedding his clothes and joining him. He had expected Thor to hurry, but instead he took his time, learning every Steve’s new body inch by inch, with fingers and lips and tongue. Steve tried to reciprocate, wanting to touch what he could now see, but Thor kept him pinned to the bed. Even with his new strength, Steve couldn’t truly match Thor’s strength, and right now he didn’t really want to. But he thought that he might be able to come close and perhaps Thor would wrestle and spar with him to see. That thought made him harden further, already erect cock pressing into Thor, who laughed huskily.

By the time Thor finally let him move, Steve was nearly desperate. He clutched at Thor’s shoulders as Thor prepared him and pulled him close as soon as Thor slid inside. Everything seemed different, despite how familiar it was. Now that he could see Thor, see the expressions on the face, the way he moved and the way muscles bunched and flexed beneath his skin, it seemed so much more real, like everything that had come before had been a dream. Steve kept reaching out to touch Thor, tracing the lines of his face or putting his hands on Thor’s where Thor returned the touches.

It helped Steve adjust the the new reality of his body, too. Being able to see and feel Thor against him and inside him brought home just how much he had changed. Even though he was laying back on the bed, he could feel the new power and strength he had, and couldn’t wait to explore that with Thor.

Thor brought him out of his thoughts with a sharp nip to his neck and Steve blushed. “Sorry,” he murmured.

Thor just grinned and shook his head and gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips, making Steve groan. “You are not the only one distracted by your body,” he chuckled. “But I would have you here with me.”

After that, Thor gave him no choice, completely overwhelming Steve with sensation as he touched and caressed him everywhere. He leaned down to kiss Steve thoroughly, continuing to pepper Steve’s face with kisses when Steve had to pull away to catch his breath. His moan when he came was swallowed up by Thor’s mouth. Thor kept thrusting gently while Steve spilled between them, and when he was finished, relaxing back into the bed, Thor picked up his pace again. Steve gasped softly each time Thor bottomed out, sensitive but tightening around Thor’s cock, trying to pull him over the edge. Thor groaned when he did, one had tight on Steve’s hip, the other cradling his face.

When Thor relaxed and went to roll to the side, Steve wrapped his legs around his hips and tightened them. Thor was heavy, but not too heavy do this, at least not anymore. With a questioning look, Thor slowly let Steve take his weight, shifting to get comfortable against Steve’s bulk. Steve grinned, fiercely proud to have Thor’s head resting on his chest, laying sleepy and sated in Steve’s arms, and in that moment, there was no where else he would rather be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, it's been a year. I am so sorry! -.-

Time passed. Now that Steven was no longer dependent on Thor, and they were as close to equal as they would ever be, their relationship changed. Thor was thrilled to be able to take Steven with him, to show him all the places he loved best. He delighted in being able to use his strength on Steven without hurting him, and to have Steven use his own strength in return. In some ways, he would always miss the small, delicate creature Steven had been, but his new form allowed them so much more freedom that he couldn’t ever regret the change.

They explored Thor’s realm and each other with equal abandon. Thor came to love the sight of Steven sprawled out in the sweet grass, smiling up at him. He didn’t think he would ever tire of seeing him that way.

A few weeks after Steven’s transformation, Thor took the apple seeds they’d carefully saved and led him up to a high hill. Atop it was a small orchard, if it could be called that. It was but a pale shadow of Idunn’s magnificent orchard. It held only four other apple trees and a lot of empty space, and the trees were not nearly as grand or brilliant as Idunn’s. Still, it was a beautiful place, and Thor loved it for what it represented.

Steven looked around curiously. “What is this place?” he asked.

Thor smiled. “A place where others have planted their own trees once they received an apple at my request.”

There was curiosity in Steven’s face, but he bit his lip instead of asking. Thor’s smiled widened. He gestured at the nearest tree, a wild, huge, sprawling thing, heavy with fruit. “This is Volstagg’s. He was the first mortal I considered to be a friend. He loved life, loved simply enjoying each day as it came for the simple pleasures it offered; good food, good friends, family. I gave him his apple after he was wounded in battle and it was clear he would not fight again without it.” He shook his head fondly. “As it turned out, he didn’t fight again after he ate it. He turned his attentions fully on the pleasures of life. The last I heard, he was sharing that pleasure with as many people as he could.”

Thor moved to the second tree, as different from Volstagg’s as could be. It was short, gnarled, not pretty to look at, but there was a strength to it, like not even the strongest storm could tear it down. “Hogun was ever the loner. A warrior born, if ever there was one, but he needed more challenges that his small village could provide. He serves my father now. It suits him.”

“Are they all warriors?” Steven asked.

“Yes, though very different from another another.” Thor pointed to the next tree, yet again completely from the first two. It was showy, so perfect it looked almost fake. The bark, leaves and fruit were just a little bit shinier than the others, everything placed just so. “Fandral was more of a rogue than anything else. A good man in a fight, but he preferred a good drink in one hand a pretty woman in the other.”

“You gave him an apple for that?” Steven’s tone was faintly censorious and Thor laughed.

“I gave him one because the world needs more like him. He harmed no one and brought joy to many. Do you know of anyone or anyplace that could not use such as that?”

“No, I don’t suppose I do,” Steven said slowly. He glanced around again. “And the last one?”

“That’s Sif’s,” Thor said wistfully, looking at the tall, stately tree. “Her story is the closest to yours, actually. Her village offered her up as a gift. It was the first time that had happened to me and I was neither expecting her nor the way she fought. Though after I was hardly surprised when the Valkyries offered to train her and take her as one of their own.”

“She wasn’t willing?” Steven asked, surprised.

“You will find that there are few who possess the same sense of self-sacrifice that you do,” Thor told him proudly. “Those who are willing usually offer themselves up in return for some boon. It is an act of self-service, even avarice, not the desire to help their fellow man.”

“Oh.” Steven looked around again. “Do they come back often?”

The smile on Thor’s face faltered before gradually dying completely. “No. In truth, I haven’t seen them here in a long time, though our paths still cross from time to time. The apples… You don’t need them. They can help replenish you when you are greatly weary, or help heal you when you’ve been gravely injured, but you don’t need them to survive. So when you set out on your own, you needn’t worry about always having a constant supply.”

“Set out?” Steven’s brows furrowed. “Why would I leave?”

Thor smiled again, though this time a bit sadly. “Because, in the end, each of you do. You’re not longer mortal, Steven. In time, the desire to do more, to truly become the demigod you now are, will burn too brightly within you. You will need to fulfill your destiny or you will never be happy.” He spread his hands. “It is in your nature. You would not have been worthy otherwise.”

“So you gave me the apple, even knowing that I would leave?”

He reached out to cup Steven’s cheek. “You would have left me one way or another. If I had to choose between losing you to aging and death or to this, I would always choose this. It makes me happy to see your potential given a chance, and I look forward to seeing all the good you will do. It is a price worth paying.”

Steven was still frowning, so Thor leaned in to kiss him quickly. “No more dark thoughts. Come. Let us plants your seeds. I have a feeling your tree might be the most magnificent in my humble collection.”

Together, they dug a small hole and carefully placed the saved seeds in it. Steven pushed the dirt back over them, tamping it down lightly, and then watered the area from the waterskin Thor handed him. The tiny mound of dirt was almost unnoticeable once they stood, but Thor nodded in satisfaction. “It will grow, strong and quickly, you’ll see.” Slinging the waterskin over his back, he reached out to take Steven’s hand. “Let us go home. We’ll return in a few days to see how it’s doing.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slatgjof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039061) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan)




End file.
